


couldn't ask for more

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, You've been warned, alay!akiteru, daiyui sugakiyo and akisae mentioned/hinted, possible ooc, teenage love, well at least i tried
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei tidak tahu dari bagian otak mana impuls untuk terus menjawil pipi Hitoka itu datang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	couldn't ask for more

**Author's Note:**

> karena habis menjual jiwa ke neraka tsukiyachi hwhwhwhwh
> 
> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.




* * *

  **couldn't ask for more**

* * *

Kei tidak tahu dari bagian otak mana impuls untuk terus menjawil pipi Hitoka itu datang.

“Wukishima-kwun, towong bwerhentwi mwemainkan pwipwikwu.” Dahi Hitoka mengerut dan hidung kecilnya mengernyit ketika ia mencoba (dengan tanpa hasil) melepaskan tangan kei dari wajahnya. “Twanganmu dwingin.”

“Maaf, Yachi-san. Tanganku mempunyai keinginannya sendiri sekarang, aku tidak lagi memiliki kontrol atas mereka.”

Hitoka menggeleng keras, kedua lengannya meraih tangan Kei dan dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhkan mereka dari wajahnya yang kini merah menyala. “Tidak lucu, Kei.” Ia manyun. “Wajahku sakit.” Setelah itu rahangnya jatuh ketika menyadari implikasi dari kata-kata terakhir Kei. “Kau kedengaran seperti orang mesum!”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mesum?” tanya Kei datar, mencomot telur dadar gulung dari kotak makan siang milik Hitoka dan memasukkannya ke mulut tanpa memedulikan sekitar (yang kebetulan adalah atap gedung B yang kosong), kemudian melanjutkan setelah ia selesai menelan, “Aku remaja yang sehat, wajar bila aku mesum.”

Reaksi di wajah Hitoka tidak bisa diukur dengan harga. “Tsukishima Kei!”

“Hm?” Kali ini sosis gurita yang masuk ke mulut.

“Apa kau selalu seperti ini?”

“Tidak, aku seperti ini kalau sedang denganmu saja.”

Hitoka menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. “Kau itu benar-benar buruk, Tsukishima-kun.”

Kei menyeringai sambil mengacak pucuk kepala gadis itu. “Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yachi-san.”

* * *

Kei selalu beranggapan jika Hitoka itu manis. Tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan seperti Yamaguchi,  tidak pula ia memiliki kemampuan super untuk langsung akrab dengan siapa pun seperti Hinata. Tetapi perasaan itu ada, kadang-kadang ia tekan dan hanya ia anggap sebuah fase yang numpang lewat, kadang-kadang mendesak begitu kuat hingga ia harus memalingkan muka supaya Hitoka tidak tahu jika Kei tengah merona.

Karena itu tidak keren, sama sekali tidak keren.

Pada akhirnya Kei akan misuh-misuh karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dirinya, dan itu lebih menyebalkan daripada gagal memblok bola.

Jadi ketika Hari Valentine di tahun kedua mereka datang dan Hitoka menariknya ke sebuah lorong kosong, menyodorkan cokelat buatan sendiri yang jelas-jelas bukan giri _—_ wajah merah dan ucapan tidak runtut dan sekujur tubuh gemetaran—beban Kei tiba-tiba terangkat. Ia memakan cokelat berbentuk dinosaurus itu langsung di hadapan manajernya, memuji tingkat kemanisannya yang pas sebelum membungkuk cukup dalam untuk mencium pipi kiri Hitoka dan berkata, “Terima kasih, aku juga menyukaimu, Yachi-san.”

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah Hitoka ketika itu seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Kei dan Hitoka sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari anggota tim yang lain untuk sementara, mengingat Karasuno saat itu tengah intens-intensnya mempersiapkan diri untuk piala musim semi kedua mereka. Julukan sebagai juara bertahan memiliki bebannya tersendiri, tekanannya lebih berat jika dibandingkan dengan saat-saat ketika mereka masih berpangkat kuda hitam. Mereka bertekad untuk mempertahankan gelar apa pun taruhannya.

Terlebih guncangan yang menerpa tim ketika kabar jika alumni mereka (Sugawara dan Shimizu) berkencan belum sepenuhnya hilang, mereka tidak mau menambah rumit situasi yang masih rawan dan mengacaukan keseimbangan tim.

Tetapi Kei memberitahu Yamaguchi, karena ia adalah teman terdekatnya, juga karena Kei tahu Yamaguchi juga menyimpan rasa kepada Hitoka. Ia mengharapkan reaksi yang dingin dari Yamaguchi, tetapi temannya hanya tersenyum dan berkata jika Kei mengambil waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengambil tindakan atas perasaannya sendiri, kemudian memberinya ucapan semoga beruntung sebelum minta ditraktir sepuluh bungkus kentang goreng.

(Kei kadang bertanya, apa amal baik yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sehinga ia pantas mendapatkan Yamaguchi sebagai temannya.)

Mereka tetap menyampaikan afeksi ketika merasa tidak ada orang lain yang melihat; kecupan singkat ketika mereka sama-sama membereskan gudang selesai latihan, jemari Kei menyentuh tangan Hitoka sepersekian detik lebih lama ketika gadis itu membagikan botol minuman, duduk bersebelahan supaya bisa mengaitkan kelingking ketika Pelatih Ukai meminta _briefing_ (jika ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka selalu duduk paling belakang, itulah alasannya).

Kei juga menggoda Hitoka lewat _chat,_ karena melihat Hitoka mati-matian mengendalikan warna wajahnya ketika sedang memberikan instruksi kepada anak kelas satu sangatlah menghibur, apalagi jika tahu hanya Keilah yang bisa membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

* * *

Reaksi ketika rekan-rekan mereka tahu jika Kei dan Hitoka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman sangatlah komikal.

Mereka tidak berniat untuk membocorkan hubungan saat itu juga, tetapi ketika itu mereka baru saja memenangkan kembali piala musim semi dan semua orang gembira dan Hitoka terlihat sangat cantik di antara jejatuhan kelopak Sakura, ada sebutir nasi di sudut mulutnya, dan Kei gatal untuk tidak mengambil sisa dari bekal piknik mereka dari bibir gadis itu, menggunakan bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata berteriak dan menyumpahi Kei hingga keturunan ketujuh.

Kageyama tersedak buah plum dan harus menunggu selama beberapa menit hingga seseorang menolongnya (semua orang terlalu terkejut dan lumpuh sementara setelah aksi ambil nasi itu)

Nishinoya dan Tanaka terlihat seperti baru saja ditusuk dari belakang dengan Katana.

Ennoshita, Narita dan Kinoshita setengah canggung, setengah terkejut dan setengah senang menyelamati mereka.

Semua anak kelas satu yang masuk tim reguler memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada apa pun yang bukan Kei dan Hitoka.

Yamaguchi melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat terlalu puas.

Tetapi Kei tidak bisa menikmatinya terlalu lama, karena setelahnya ia digoda mati-matian oleh rekan setimnya (Hinata malah semakin memusuhinya, anehnya), tidak berhenti selama tujuh hari sehingga Kei harus sengaja menghindari mereka hingga upacara pelepasan kelas tiga tiba.

Bagusnya, gadis-gadis berhenti berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darinya, dan ia bisa dengan bebas mengintimidasi semua pria yang mencoba mendekati Hitoka.

* * *

Di musim panas ketiga Kei di SMA, semua orang di sekolahnya tahu jika kapten klub voli menjalin hubungan dengan manajer mereka, dan entah bagaimana menjadi pasangan paling populer di sana. Mungkin karena pemudanya adalah lima besar bloker tengah terbaik di seluruh negeri, atau mungkin karena mereka terlihat cocok bersama, seperti yang selalu dibicarakan. Kei selalu mendengar kikikan samar ketika ia menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Hitoka saat mereka berdiri di lorong, atau ketika Hitoka harus naik satu tangga lebih tinggi ketika membenarkan kerah _gakuran_ Kei yang terlipat, atau ketika Kei harus memiringkan badannya begitu dalam untuk menangkap bisikan Hitoka.

Tetapi Kei tidak keberatan dengan semua atensi yang ia dapatkan, dan ia terkejut karena merasa tidak keberatan. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang akan bereaksi tertutup dan tidak nyaman untuk urusan seperti ini. Tetapi tidak. Dinamikanya dengan Hitoka terasa begitu wajar, seperti darah yang mengalir atau oksigen yang bersikulasi.

Dan yang paling penting, Hitoka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kei tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu.

* * *

“Oh, tidak, gravitasi menarik tubuhku, Yachi-san.”

Kei tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan seringaiannya ketika ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan sengaja menimpakan berat tubuhnya kepada Hitoka, yang saat itu tengah serius menggunakan kalkulator di tempat tidur Kei. Yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan suara tergencet ketika ia sepenuhnya terhimpit di antara permukaan sprei dan tubuh besar pacarnya.

“Kei, aku tidak bisa bernapas!”

“Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Bisa katakan sekali lagi?”

“Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Aku dihimpit beruang!”

Kei terkekeh ketika beranjak duduk dan memperhatikan Hitoka menarik napas dalam jumlah besar, kemudian berbalik untuk melempari Kei dengan pensil, sebelum kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

“Kau kelihatannya sangat sibuk. Sedang mengerjakan apa?” Kei mengintip dari balik bahu Hitoka dan melihat jika pacarnya tengah berjibaku dengan angka dan simbol yen. Keuangan klub, Kei menyimpulkan.

“Aku harus menyerahkan rencana anggaran ini kepada Takeda-sensei sebelum Golden Week, kita perlu jersey baru, dan beberapa perlengkapan juga perlu diganti seperti bola-bola yang kempes dan net yang robek. Apalagi tahun ini kelas satu yang bergabung dengan klub voli cukup banyak—hey, kau kaptennya, ‘kan? Kau juga harus membantu!”

“Hm, aku akan membantu nanti, sekarang tidur dulu,” kata Kei asal, berbaring dan meluruskan tubuhnya di samping Hitoka, memejamkan mata. Ia setengah berharap akan mendengar protes, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia baru akan membuka matanya kembali ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditimpa dengan keras hingga membuatnya batuk. “Hei, turun dari badanku. Ini balas dendam untuk yang tadi?” ia mengerutkan dahi kepada Hitoka yang kini tengah menulis dengan menggunakan dada Kei sebagai alas.

“Ini lebih nyaman daripada menulis di atas meja.” Hitoka menjulurkan lidahnya, kacamata berbingkai bundarnya tergantung miring, rambutnya yang lebih pendek dari saat pertama kali Kei bertemu dengannya berhamburan di wajahnya. Dan jika ini tidak manis, Kei tidak tahu harus menamai pemandangan di hadapannya dengan apa.

Kei menghempaskan kepalanya kembali ke bantal. “Tetapi kau tidak boleh menggangguku, ya?”

“Oke, aku tahu kapten butuh tidur cantiknya.”

Ia sudah siap membalas namun Hitoka terlebih dulu mengecup bibirnya, dan Kei terdiam.

“Yang barusan itu curang, Hitoka.”

“Sudah tidur saja, Kei.” Hitoka kembali kepada pekerjaannya, melewatkan seulas rona merah muncul di wajah Kei.

Ditemani suara tik-tok jam dinding dan goresan pena Hitoka, Kei jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Ia terbangun ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan nada notifikasi dari aplikasi sosial media yang Kei coba hiraukan tetapi terus menerus berbunyi. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas, hampir menjatuhkan salah satu figurin dinonya di tengah perjalanan. Hitoka masih menelungkup di atas tubuhnya, kali ini tertidur. Penanya tertelantarkan di samping mereka, _clipboard-_ nya melorot ke lantai. Pipi gadis itu menempel ke dadanya, Kei tersenyum sembari berharap jika Hitoka tidak meliur di kemeja seragamnya. Ia baru ganti hari ini.

Ketika ia memeriksa notifikasi di ponselnya, mata Kei melebar.

Ia melihat banyak fotonya yang tengah tertidur dan ditindih Yachi (yang juga sedang tidur) dari berbagai sudut terunduh dan ada di bagian teratas linimasanya. Darahnya mendidih ketika memperhatikan postingan itu lebih lanjut.

 

 **_Yamaguchi Tadashi_ ** _membagikan **foto Tsukishima Akiteru**_

 **_Tsukishima Akiteru_ ** _menambahkan 15 foto baru ke album **‘dear baby brother’**_

 **_Tanaka Saeko_ ** _HARI INI AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA TUHAN BENAR-BENAR MENYAYANGIKU PUJI TUHAN ADIKKU TIDAK AKAN MENGHABISKAN MASA HIDUPNYA SENDIRIAN IM SO HAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM CRYING_

_[Foto]                                                                                                   [Foto]_

**_Takeda Itetsu_ ** _dan 115 lainnya menyukai foto ini_

_Komentar:_

**_Tanaka Ryuunosuke Tsukishima Kei_ ** _LMAOOOOOOOO_

 **_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _BAUSHIMA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU SAMPAI YACCHAN MENANGIS_

 **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang Yachi-san lihat darimu, masih bagusan voli_

 **_Sawamura Daichi_ ** _………………… sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya, tetapi selamat, kalian berdua. Yui juga bilang selamat, katanya kalian pasangan yang manis._

 **_Azumane Asahi_ ** _selahagt hkdalian berdiusa aku sanghat vbhagia_

 **_Nishinoya Yuu_ ** _Asahi-san, jangan mengetik sambil menangis_

 **_Sugawara Koushi_ ** _*s q u e a l s* SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE OH MY GOD Tsukishima kapan-kapan ayo double date denganku dan Shimizu_

 **_Shimizu Kiyoko_ ** _Sugawara, kupikir mereka harus diberi waktu sendirian dulu untuk saat ini. Selamat, Tsukishima. Tolong jaga Hitoka-chan untukku_

 **_Nishinoya yuu_ ** _^^DUA ORANG DI ATASKU INI ASDFGHJKL LUKAKU MASIH BELUM PULIH_

 **_Ennoshita Chikara_ ** _Ah, cinta anak muda_

 **_Narita Kazuhito_ ** _Ah, cinta anak muda(2)_

 **_Kinoshita Hisashi_ ** _Ah, cinta anak muda(3)_

 **_Oikawa Tooru_ ** _WTF KENAPA KAU DAPAT PACAR LEBIH DULU DARIKU MEGANE-CHAN_

 **_Iwaizumi Hajime_ ** _^mungkin jika kau berhenti menyampah kau tidak akan melulu dicampakkan, Oikawa. Omong-omong selamat, Tsukishima_

 **_Bokuto Koutarou_ ** _ohoho_

 **_Kuroo Tetsurou_ ** _ohohoho_

 **_Akaashi Keiji_ ** _^^tolong hentikan, kalian berdua. Selamat, Tsukishima-san. Pacarmu manis sekali_

 **_Kozume Kenma_ ** _Selamat_

 **_Haiba Lev_ ** _Aku juga mau pacar yang manis rotfc_

 **_Yaku Morisuke_ ** _^perbaiki dulu receive-mu baru bicara pacar_

 **_Ushijima Wakatoshi_ ** _Selamat, kapan-kapan kalian harus datang ke Shiratorizawa_

 **_Oikawa Tooru_ ** _FFS USHIWAKA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK LAGI SEKOLAH DI SANA ASDFGHJKL KAU MEMBUATKU INGIN MENANGIS_

 **_Tanaka Saeko_ ** _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR PAYAH, PARA BOCAH!_

 

Kei menghela napas panjang. Hari ini ia melakukan dua kesalahan besar.

Pertama, ia lupa jika hari ini Akiteru pulang dari Sendai.

Kedua, ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Dan ia membayar kecerobohannya, mahal.

Ia bisa mendengar kakaknya senggukan di kamar sebelah.

Tetapi susu sudah terlanjur tumpah, dan marah tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

Jadi ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

 

_**Tsukishima Kei** Terima kasih, semuanya. Terutama bagi yang masih single. Tetapi, jika kalian punya waktu untuk menyelamatiku, bukankan sebaiknya waktu itu kalian gunakan untuk mencari pasangan sendiri? Hati-hati, waktu terus berjalan, lho :)_

 

Bunyi notifikasi kembali berdering dari ponselnya ketika Kei meletakkan metal itu kembali ke atas nakas, senyuman puas melengkung di wajahnya. Ia menatap Hitoka yang masih pulas dan tidak awas akan keadaan sekitar, kemudian memiringkan posisi mereka sehingga ia bisa menariknya lebih erat ke rangkulannya. Kei melepas kacamatanya, kemudian terpejam kembali, Hitoka aman di antara lengannya.

 _Ini bagus,_ pikirnya. Kei tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.


End file.
